Duelo
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Aceptar la perdida nunca es fácil.
1. Fase 1

**Este shortfic qstá dedicado a mi preciosa beta por quien escribí**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! no es de pertenencia si lo fuera ninguna de las escenas altamente canons hubiera sido censurada y muy posiblemente se habría quedado con el concepto original.**

 **Advertencia: Esto es tras la partida de Yami aunque no está del todo ceñido al canon. Si no te gusta el Angst o eres de corazón sensible por favor retirarse.**

 **Sin más que decir espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Negación**

Tea, Joey y Tristán estaban extremamente preocupados por Yugi. Había pasado una semana desde que Yami se marchó y su amigo había estado sumergido como en un trance. Ese día había sido todo lágrimas y despedidas pero una vez Yami desapareció Yugi pareció apagarse por completo.

No comió, no durmió y no habló con absolutamente nadie. Sus amigos estaban más que dispuestos a intervenir y obligar a su amigo de ser necesario para hacerle reaccionar cuando un día Yugi regresó al colegio y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue un día totalmente normal con el mismo Yugi de siempre sonriente y de buen humor cosa que les alivió hasta que llegó el momento de irse a casa.

—Yugi —Tea se detiene al ver a Yugi aún sentado en su pupitre mirando a la nada y hablando solo.

—¿Sí Tea? —pregunta el joven mirándole con una linda sonrisa en los labios. Tea mira de él al espacio vacío frente suyo y de regreso a él.

—¿Con quién hablas? —pregunta con cautela acercándose.

—Con mi otro yo, estaba comentándole lo genial que fueron las clases de hoy, se pasó todo el día en su habitación —responde con total normalidad.

Tea se queda de piedra al oírle.

—Yugi, Yami se fue hace casi dos meses —dice su amiga acercándose.

—¿Qué dices? No Tea, Yami está aquí conmigo, estamos hablando —Yugi desvía la vista y le sonríe al aire—. Si tienes razón, vamos a casa Yami. Nos vemos luego Tea.

La castaña lo ve salir preocupada y decide ir a buscar a Joey y Tristán para contarles sobre lo sucedido. ¿Sería eso la famosa primera etapa del duelo? No lo sabe pero espera que no sea nada malo y que su amigo pronto este bien.


	2. Fase 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! no es de pertenencia si lo fuera ninguna de las escenas altamente canons hubiera sido censurada y muy posiblemente se habría quedado con el concepto original.**

 **Advertencia: Esto es tras la partida de Yami aunque no está del todo ceñido al canon. Si no te gusta el Angst o eres de corazón sensible por favor retirarse.**

 **Sin más que decir espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Ira**

Luego de una semana presenciando como Yugi hablaba con el aire, reía por nada y se la pasaba casi abstraído en sí mismo, solo y negándose a la compañía, sus amigos decidieron que era el momento de intervenir.

—Yugi —comenta Joey en un receso sentándose a su lado—, queremos hablar contigo.

—Claro Joey —sonríe bajando su libro para mirarlo. Joey respira hondo y se acomoda para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre esto que está pasando. Yugi debes aceptar que Yami se fue —dice sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras esperando que así Yugi entienda por fin que debe dejarle ir.

—¿Pero qué dices? —pregunta Yugi frunciendo el ceño.

—La verdad. Debes aceptarlo ya. Se fue, tú lo viste, estabas ahí y…

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —grita poniéndose en pie tan rápido como le es posible. —¡Jamás! ¡No vuelvas jamás a repetir eso!

Sin permitirle expresar nada más Yugi se marcha de allí pisando fuerte y murmurando entre dientes rojo por la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía su amigo a decir tales cosas? No, él no había aceptado nada porque Yami estaba ahí con él, en su corazón.


	3. Fase 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! no es de pertenencia si lo fuera ninguna de las escenas altamente canons hubiera sido censurada y muy posiblemente se habría quedado con el concepto original.**

 **Advertencia: Esto es tras la partida de Yami aunque no está del todo ceñido al canon. Si no te gusta el Angst o eres de corazón sensible por favor retirarse.**

 **Sin más que decir espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Negociación**

Unos días después de la explosión airada de Yugi su amigo Tristán lo encontró tras la escuela llorando abrazando sus piernas. A sus pies el rompecabezas del milenio y algunas fotografías que tenían el sello de la empresa de Kaiba lo que le hizo suponer de inmediato que se las había entregado antes de borrar cualquier rastro de lo sucedido en la competición.

Tristán se sienta en silencio a su lado y suspira abrazándolo por los hombros.

—Yugi —dice en voz baja acariciando su espalda. —¿Qué pasa amigo?

—Yo… Yo intenté armar el rompecabezas para… hacerle volver —dice llorando en su hombro abrazándolo fuerte.

—Oh Yugi —suspira y palmea su cabeza—. Él no va a volver.

—Yo… debí… si hubiera… si hubiera hecho algo… Yami aún estaría aquí conmigo.

Tristán suspira y lo deja llorar y balbucear incoherencias de cómo pudo haber evitado lo inevitable. Lo que daría porque Yami volviera, que debió encontrar una forma de que se quedara, de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Le permite lamentarse por lo sucedido y por todo lo que no hizo. Cuando está más tranquilo le relata lo mejor que pasó sólo con Yami; Tristán agradece escucharle reír cuando le cuenta situaciones que sólo habían compartido ambos susurradas contra su pecho como si fuera un secreto.

Se quedan ahí por un largo tiempo hasta que Tristán ya no escucha más que los suaves suspiros de un agotado y totalmente dormido Yugi apoyado en su pecho con lágrimas secas cubriendo su rostro y manchando su camisa. Acaricia la mejilla del menor y suspira con suavidad esperando pronto volver a ver al sonriente Yugi de siempre.


	4. Fase 4

**Yu-Gi-Oh! no es de pertenencia si lo fuera ninguna de las escenas altamente canons hubiera sido censurada y muy posiblemente se habría quedado con el concepto original.**

 **Advertencia: Esto es tras la partida de Yami aunque no está del todo ceñido al canon. Si no te gusta el Angst o eres de corazón sensible por favor retirarse.**

 **Sin más que decir espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Depresión**

Un día Yugi desapareció de pronto. No volvió a la escuela y tampoco respondía las llamadas de ninguno de sus amigos que empezaban a preocuparse de que algo realmente malo le hubiera pasado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando su abuelo les llamó un día luego de semanas de incertidumbre, desesperado porque Yugi no había salido de su habitación hacia tanto que perdió la cuenta de los días.

—Siempre dejo una bandeja de desayuno en su puerta pero cuando regreso está intacta —dice al verlos llegar a tropel luego de su llamada—. Los primeros días comía muy poco pero simplemente dejó de hacerlo.

—Estuvo actuando muy raro desde lo de Yami —dice Tea mirando las escaleras que dan a la habitación de Yugi.

—Primero actuaba como si nunca se hubiera ido, luego se enojaba cuando le mencionábamos que era momento de superarlo —enumera Joey.

—Y luego parecía culparse de lo que pasó —termina Tristán.

El abuelo de Yugi suspira apretando sus manos.

—No ha salido de su habitación en semanas, no estoy muy seguro de que realmente duerma algo porque le he escuchado caminar dentro y ruido de cosas moviéndose. Los llamé porque no quiero alertar a su madre. ¿Podrían… podrían tratar de hacer algo?

Los jóvenes asienten y suben juntos a la habitación de Yugi. Tea se acerca y toca con suavidad.

—Yugi somos nosotros ¿podrías abrirnos por favor? —pregunta con un tono maternal pero no recibe ninguna respuesta.

Lo intenta un poco más antes de ser apartada por sus amigos que a la cuenta de tres se empujan contra la puerta para forzarla. Les toma un par de intentos antes de que el cerrojo ceda bajo el peso de ambos casi haciéndoles caer por la velocidad que llevaban en el golpe final. Sin embargo la imagen que les recibe dentro es tan desgarradora que casi se arrepienten de haber abierto a la fuerza.

La habitación está totalmente a oscuras y un fuerte olor acido cubre el lugar por completo impregnado en cada objeto y pared. Con cuidado se adentran parpadeando para habituar su vista y a la vez buscan a Yugi con los ojos. No es muy difícil encontrarlo pues este se encuentra recostado en la cama hecho un ovillo apretando con toda la fuerza que es capaz el rompecabezas del milenio contra su pecho.

—Yugi —llama en voz baja Tea acercándose.

—Él ya no está —susurra el menor con voz débil mirando con ojos pérdidos a un punto inespecífico en la pared—. Ya no está. Está tan frío, ya no me habla —continua apretando más el rompecabezas.

Tea siente su corazón partirse al ver a su amigo de tal forma y lo abraza con toda la fuerza que posee ignorando el mal olor que desprende o lo rígido que se siente su cuerpo por mantener la misma posición durante horas.

—Lo sé Yugi, lo sé. Pero él debía irse —dice bajo tratando de hacerle reaccionar.

—Ya no lo escucho —dice como si no la hubiera oido. Gruesas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos y pronto ruedan por sus mejillas uniéndose al camino de las que ya derramó antes—. Él… él se sentaba ahí y cuidaba de mi mientras dormía —susurra señalando débilmente el borde de la cama contrario a donde está Tea sentada.

—No puedo dormir —agrega en voz baja un par de minutos después en los que el silencio se ciñó a ellos—. No puedo él… las pesadillas se iban cuando estaba, me protegía de ellas y ya no está.

Pronto su cuerpo empieza a agitarse por mudos hipidos que pasan a ser desgarradores sollozos que retumban en toda la habitación. Los tres amigos se miran sin saber que hacer mientras la desesperación embargándolos por completo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin él? —Pregunta sollozando más fuerte dejando ir el rompecabezas y aferrándose a Tea—. Yo no… no soy nada sin él, ¿Qué haré Tea?

—Debes dejarlo ir —responde con ternura acariciando sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas—. Él odiaría verte de esta forma Yugi, a Yami le gustaría que siguieras adelante con tu vida.

Los labios de Yugi tiemblan y baja la vista asintiendo. Tea suspira casi aliviada y se pone en pie ayudándolo.

—Ven, vamos a que tomes un refrescante baño y comas algo caliente. Luego te ayudaremos a dormir y mañana todo estará mejor ¿de acuerdo?

Yugi asiente en automático y se deja guiar al baño donde Tea luchando con su vergüenza en pos de ayudar a su amigo le ayuda a desnudarse y a tomar un baño. Yugi estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo por sí mismo y temía que se derrumbara nuevamente en la bañera. Lo seca con cuidado y lo viste con un pijama que su abuelo le había facilitado.

Una vez fuera Tristán y Joey lo llevan abajo para que coma algo mientras Tea se encarga de ventilar su habitación y ponerla más o menos decente para un sueño cómodo. Desgraciadamente una vez Yugi termina de comer les cuesta hacerle dormir por lo que con algo de reticencia su abuelo les facilita unas pastillas para dormir que hacen a Yugi tomar.

Mientras el sopor se lo lleva Yugi piensa en las palabras de Tea. Ella tiene razón, debe aceptar que Yami se había ido y no lo volvería a ver. Cierra lentamente sus ojos y antes de ser tragado por completo de la oscuridad una idea destella en su cabeza.


	5. Fase 5

**Yu-Gi-Oh! no es de pertenencia si lo fuera ninguna de las escenas altamente canons hubiera sido censurada y muy posiblemente se habría quedado con el concepto original.**

 **Advertencia: Esto es tras la partida de Yami aunque no está del todo ceñido al canon. Si no te gusta el Angst o eres de corazón sensible por favor retirarse.**

 **Sin más que decir espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Aceptación**

Yugi lo pensó largamente durante los días que siguieron a su ''despertar'' como Tristán le llamaba a modo de broma. Había estado bajo constante vigilancia día y noche para evitar que recayera a su ostrasismo pero había fingido lo suficiente para que al menos de noche le dejarán estar en la tranquilidad de su soledad.

Ya lo había aceptado. Yami nunca volvería y es por ello que él debería ir con su Otro Yo. Mira las pastillas en sus manos y respira hondo echándolas en su boca tragándolas a secas pues sabe que si se levanta a tomar un vaso de agua se arrepentiría en el acto. Una vez las pastillas bajan por su garganta raspándola deja escapar un suspiro. Se levanta para tomar un poco del agua para aliviar el ardor y regresa a su cama.

Mira la carta que les escribió a su familia y amigos pidiéndoles disculpas y explicándoles porque lo hizo. Sabe que tarde o temprano lo entenderán y perdonarán porque lo aman lo suficiente para saber que nunca iba a superar el dolor de su alma. Un dolor profundo y sangrante como si una parte de sí mismo hubiera sido arrancada y es que así fue. Con un nuevo suspiro deja la carta en su escritorio en un lugar perfectamente visible y se recuesta en su cama.

Mira el techo pensando en cuál será la reacción de Yami. Espera que no se enoje con él y entienda sus razones. Bosteza sintiendo el sopor empezando a apoderarse de él. Si Yami estuviera en su misma situación ¿haría lo mismo o seguiría adelante? ¿Se olvidaría de él?

Sus párpados empiezan a caer y su mente se embota. Le parece que su respiración y todos los ruidos de la noche se vuelven tan lentos que casi siente pánico al no sentir su propio pecho respirar. Lucha con la pesadez en su mente y se fuerza a mantener la calma evocando la imagen de Yami. Un poco más susurra, ¿o piensa?, mientras la pesadez aumenta hasta que todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Yugi abre los ojos e inmediatamente los cierra cuando una potente luz lo ciega. Vuelve a intentarlo pero esta vez parpadea hasta adecuarse. Frunce el ceño al ver el techo de su habitación y sentir la brisa que se cuela por la ventana abierta erizar su piel. ¿Acaso no había funcionado?

Esa idea encoje su corazón y cierra sus ojos tratando de no echarse a llorar. Había fracasado. No volvería ver a Yami.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Aibou? —susurra una conocida voz cerca de él.

Abre los ojos y se sienta. Abre la boca sorprendido al ver a Yami sentado en el lugar de siempre mirándolo con los brazos cruzados. Un nudo se forma en su garganta y es incapaz de responder a su pregunta. Alarga una mano para acariciar su mejilla y al sentir que es real, que está ahí, deja escapar un sollozo y se lanza sobre él siendo recibido por los fuertes brazos de su Otro Yo.

Solloza con fuerza aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y entre el llanto le cuenta todo lo que había pasado desde que se fue. Como había sufrido y como simplemente no podía dejarlo ir, lo necesitaba tanto como necesitaba el aire.

—Ya estoy aquí Aibou —susurra Yami palmeando su espalda—. Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Sus palabras confortan su alma y liberan un peso en su pecho. Están juntos de nuevo y lo estarán. Por siempre.


End file.
